


Krii7y - DSPR

by 4rct1cmcy7



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, Bottom SMii7Y, Come as Lube, Degrading kink, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Riding, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Size Kink, Spit As Lube, Top Kryoz, Video Format: Streaming, Voice Kink, belly bulge, dey fuq or whateva 😏✋, kryoz - Freeform, smii7y - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4rct1cmcy7/pseuds/4rct1cmcy7
Summary: John pushed him against the wall and swallowed the soft moan Jaren let out. He pulled away for air and stared down at the shorter. “Let me help you Jaren.” His tongue darted out to wet his lips as he waited for an answer. “Okay.”
Relationships: John | KryozGaming/SMii7Y
Kudos: 69





	Krii7y - DSPR

Jaren had tried almost everything in the books to get off this week, he just wasn’t able to. He was pent up and annoyed seen as John was staying over for a couple weeks and he was unbearably horny all the time. He would try to jerk off, imagine it was some chick he saw on instagram, but there was just this insatiable desire for something more right before he came that made him loose his high. Same when he tried to finger himself. He took into account that the male G-Spot was in his ass so he tried that quite a bit. He never actually got pleasure out of it, though, (his fingers were too short and he had no clue what he was looking for in the first place).  
He even tried it that morning with no outcome. His annoyance finally peaked when he got mad at John for some stupid reason, (something about leaving his clothes in the bathroom), and John grabbed his arm.  
“What the fuck is up with you this week? Ever since i’ve been here you’ve been upset at god knows what.” The blonde said sternly.  
“Nothing! I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be getting mad at you. It’s not your fault. I’m just- I’m okay John.“ Jaren cut himself off and softly smiled before he said something he’d regret in retrospect.  
“You’re ‘just what’, Smit? Come on man, you can tell me anything. If it’s something I did just let me know.” John said, trying to lighten the atmosphere.  
“It’s nothing, I’m...I’m just tired I guess.” Smitty said, avoiding eye contact.  
“Bullshit Jaren, i’ve heard that before. I’m here for you, I won’t judge you and you know that, man.” The taller man smiled down at Jaren.  
“But you will, It’ll weird you out or some shit.” Jaren chewed on his lip.  
John hugged him and placed a hand on Smitty’s side trying to comfort him.  
It had quite the opposite effect on him, however. His breath quickened and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from letting out a squeak.  
“I just,” He took a long, deep breath before speaking at an almost inundated pace.“Ihaventbeenabletogetoffanditsreallystartingtotakeatollonmyeverydaylifeandi-“  
John cut him off, “What? Smit, slow down, you...can’t get off?” John questioned.  
“Um, Y-yeah. I um, I tried almost everything. Sorry, this is probably weird, I should go back to my room.”  
Jaren turned around to walk off but John grabbed him and turned him around. The brunette started to open his mouth to say something when John crashed their lips together. Smitty’s eyes widened in surprise before he closed them and melted into the kiss. Jaren bit the blondes bottom lip. John placed a hand on his thigh, causing him to gasp. The taller of the two took this as an opportunity and effectively pushed his own tongue into the brunette’s mouth. John pushed him against the wall and swallowed the soft moan Jaren let out. He pulled away for air and stared down at the shorter. “Let me help you Jaren.” His tongue darted out to wet his lips as he waited for an answer. “Okay.” Jaren said in a whisper after a moment. John immediately picked him up and he wrapped his legs around the taller. John near immediately started marking up the brunette’s neck. He blindly guided them to Jaren’s room where he placed him on the bed. “God, you’re so pretty. Been wanting to do this for so long,” The blonde said as he took off his shirt. “Me too..” Jaren smiled up at the other male.  
After finally getting stripped of their clothes Jaren looked down.  
“Holy shit. That’s not gonna fucking fit.” He gawked.  
“I’ll make it fit.” John lowly chuckled and whispered in his ear, eliciting a shiver. “Please.” Jaren said after a moment, looking up at the older. “Please what? Speak up baby.”  
“Please, touch me, fuck me, anything john, god!”  
“Alright baby. Relax for me, yeah?” He got on top of the shorter and placed two fingers in his mouth. The brunette covered them with a copious amount of saliva before they were pulled out.  
“Turn over, It’ll give me a better angle.” John said, grabbing Jaren’s hips to flip him over.  
After finally getting him flipped, he placed a hand on the younger’s ass.  
“God, you’re so fucking hot Jare. Wanna fuckin ruin you.” Smitty moaned at his words. “You got a degrading kink? Fuckin slut. Always knew you were. Bet you were wishing you were riding my cock every day weren’t you?”  
Jaren gasped and squeezed his legs together to try and get some friction. “Yeah, god, please John, just fucking put it in. I don’t care if it hurts!” The Canadian said, arching his back more.  
“Let me prep you first. I don’t think you realize how bad it’ll hurt if i don’t. Bet you’d like it though. Your tight little hole would take me dry if it could. Wouldn’t it?” John said, easily slipping two fingers in. “You’re already prepped huh? God, you fuckin whore. Bet you’d take any cock that came your way wouldn’t you? You’d fuckin love it too.” He said pushing a third finger into the virgin below him, finally finding that bundle of nerves in the shorter. The moan he let out at that could’ve made him cum on the spot.  
“N-No, only- only yours. Only your- only your cock! Please! John, oh my fucking god, so good! Please- please don’t fucking stop!” He managed to say as his prostate was being abused by the blonde’s fingers.  
“Maybe i’ll make you cum first and use it as lube, hm? Bet you’d like to be overstimulated wouldn’t you?”  
Jaren felt like he might pass out, the pleasure was so much. The tight coil in his stomach finally snapped and he came all over John’s hand. (that somehow slipped beneath him while he was deep in his thoughts). If John didn’t know any better he’d think Jaren’s moans were straight out of a porno.  
John flipped the shorter over with his clean hand while he lathered his cock with Smitty’s cum. The brunettes eyes were glazed over with pleasure as he stared up at the man on top of him.  
John lined up his dick with Jaren’s stretched hole when he felt a hand pressing against his chest. He backed up, “What’s wrong baby?” He asked almost too quickly, concern lacing his voice.  
“N-Nothing, I just- Uhm...I wanna ride you...like you said before.” The smaller male slurred.  
John chuckled and grinned. He wordlessly climbed on the bed and sat down, back against the headboard. Jaren chewed on his lip as he slowly flipped over and crawled up the bed towards him. He finally got up to John and placed himself on his lap. “Ready baby?” The blonde asked.  
Jaren nodded and placed a hand on the other’s cock, causing a hiss through gritted teeth. He lined the head up with his hole and sank down slowly, apparently too slowly for John, as he grabbed the brunettes hips and shoved him down the rest of the way.  
“Fuck! Ow ow ow!” Jaren yelled as his barely-prepared hole was made to take John’s large cock.  
“So tight for me baby, god you feel so good. ‘M I your first?”  
Jaren nodded with teary eyes as he placed his head in the crook of the taller’s neck as he slowly lifter himself up and down.  
“Faster, I know you can take cock Jare. I’ve seen the videos on your phone. That fuckin- oh shit- that fucking dildo in your closet? I’d love to see you take that while i’m still inside you at the same- fuck- the same time.” The blonde said, hiding a smirk.  
“Yeah- Oh fuck!- I’d do that for you John, you’re so big holy shit! Mm! So full- fuck!” Jaren said, speeding up as he aimed for that spot John had found earlier.  
“You masochistic bitch. Bet you’re a cockslut huh? Oh but Jaren you’re mine. I’m gonna take you on whatever surface I please at the bat of an eye. Gonna make- fuck, so tight- I’m gonna ruin you, make sure my cock is the only one your fuckin hole is taking.” John growled, snaking his hand up to cut off the gasping brunette’s airflow.  
And with that Jaren hit his second orgasm. As soon as the haze of pleasure wore off, all he felt was how sensitive he was as John thrusted himself into Smitty and finally came. Jaren felt the warmth of his seed bloom in his stomach and looked down again. He hadn’t noticed before but Johns cock made an bulge in the Canadian’s small stomach. He placed his hand on the bulge and pressed down a little, eliciting a sharp breath from the older.  
“I love you smit.”  
He let the words sink in as they got cleaned up and laid down in bed.  
“I love you too John.” Jaren said, feeling John spoon him closer.  
They drifted to sleep in the warmth of each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m open to prompts and suggestions!! :) hate will be laughed at ;)


End file.
